Day's In The Park
by xDreamRealityx
Summary: Sonny and Chad first met at sand box in a park just across from their houses. Years past, and their friendship grew until they fell in love. Dedicated to Chad's Shortstack, Channystemiluver4ever, and Channyforever87. Hope you all enjoy. Read and REVIEW!


**Hey guys! This one-shot has been inspired by Chad's Shortstack, Channystemiluver4ever and Channyforever87 for the awesome conversations that we talk about. Find out in the dedication.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to the three awesome friends I have. Chad's Shortstack, channystemiluver4ever and Channyforever87 have been talking to me lately with all these crazy ideas. Helping me get reviews from all you with my story My Life and other one-shots. SO thank you !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC cause if I did, Demi would be going out with Sterling before she did with Joe. Hope she feels better though. **

**Now on with the story.**

**Sonny's POV(Sonny and Chad are 6-7 years old)**

I was going to the park right across my house. Holding my mommy's hand as we cross the streets. Once I saw the playground, I started running towards the swing and my mom kept pushing me as I went up and down. Wondering what it would be like if I were to spin around the wing like loop. I soon got tired of playing in the swing and went and played at the sand playground. As my mom sat at the bench just across from me, a boy just around my age with a dirty blondish hair with sky blue eyes, came and sat right next to me and started playing with the sand. It was very fun looking at his eyes as if it they are the sky in just a tiny little circle in your eyes. I smiled at him as he returned it back. I introduced myself maybe we would be able to play together.

"Hi! I'm Sonny. What's your name?" I said extend my hand towards him. He smiled and introduced himself.

"Hi Sonny, I'm Chad. Do you live around this neighborhood?" I nodded with a big smile on my face.

"I sure do. That Green and blue with a hint of yellow house. " I said pointing to a house right across from the park. He was shocked. Full mouth shaped like an O.

"I live right next to you. I just moved in just a week ago. That's great that I have a neighbor that I know and can be friends with. Finally I can hang out at a friends house and not worry about going home late or anything." I laugh at him.

"Yeah! Same here. Look at our mom's. Their even talking. We might just be the best of friends FOREVER!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got a text message on my new Mytouch phone.

**Sonny:**

**Meet me at the park.**

**-Chad**

I smiled at his text message and sent one back.

**Chad:**

**Want to have Tawni join? Or just us?**

**-Sonny**

Not a few minutes later, I got a text back.

**Sonny:**

**Just us for once. Just like old times**

**-Chad**

I laugh and text him.

**Chad:**

**I'll be out in a sec.**

**-Sonny**

I ran out and saw Chad on the swing just waiting for me as he looked at his phone.

"Hey! What did you want to talk about?" I said taping him on the shoulder.

"Oh nothing just wanted for us to hang out and talk just like old times. Didn't you read my text?"

"I did read your text. So what did you want to talk about?" I said again.

"Us"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chad's POV**

I waited by Sonny's locker as I turn around to hear her yelling at me.

"Get out of my way, your on my locker." I turn around as she looked surprised.

"Oh Chad.. Sorry I didn't see ya their. " She started to blush at open her locker just to put stuff in and out. Covering her face from me. Probably hiding the shame. I just chuckled at her.

"It's nothing but what's got my Sunshine down." I said as I pouted at the end.

"Just a ruff day maybe a walk in the park can clear my mind."

"Why don't we go right now. You don't need to do anything else right?" I said as we started walking towards the exit.

"Nope. Let's go. My head will explode the longer we stay here." I just laughed as she pulled me by my wrist jogging towards the exit. Excited to go to the park and take in some fresh air.

As we got to the park, we saw little kids just like us, playing in the sand box. I looked at Sonny as I had my arm around her shoulders.

"Remember when we first met?" I asked looking at her.

She put her head up and looked at the little kids in the sand and back to me.

"I sure do. That was the time I got lost in your eyes. It matched the beautiful sky. Or the color of the ocean. Light blue." We both smiled as we just watch the kids play. Soon our kids would be out their just playing in the sand. Meeting a new friend and repeating the cycle for generations.

_**At the park.**_

**The End..**

**Hope you guys like it. Especially you three that I dedicated this one-shot to. I have a lot to dedicate to and with school going on, I forget it easily. But hope you guys enjoyed this fun and fluffy one-shot that wrote. I also fixed my one-shot My Teenage Dream. So please read the better version that I read and well checked and fixed grammar error and all. Don't worry. I checked this one too. I think. Sorry if I missed like a couple cause it's 2 in the morning and I'm still in the jet lag stage. **

**Also read the story Zodiac Signs. Tell me that it's WAY better than THIS one-shot. It kinda get's confusing at the kid part but she had to fit it in with the information she needed. I think she did a great job. Please read and review that story TOO. And THIS ONE!**

**REVIEW ReViEw REVIEW rEvIeW REVIEW ReViEw REVIEW rEvIeW REVIEW!**

**I think I said it enough. BYE BYE!**

**-FanFreak4Channy**


End file.
